Story:Star Trek: Archer/Refugees/Act One
The Archer is at high warp on course for Deep Space 9 to get the refugees some medical attention, in cargo bay 2 Captain Martin walks into the bay with Commander H'mepc. According to Doctor Donaldson most haven't had a good meal in weeks and some are older then they look he found some weird teeth marks on the ones that look older then they do from what he could tell is that someone or something was draining their life force Commander H'mepc says as he looks at her. She looks at him. We'll let Bashir look at them to get a second opinon when we reach DS9 Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Then the leader gets up and walks over to her. Are you the Captain of this vessel the leader says as he looks at him. She nods at him. Yeah Kelly Martin Captain of the USS Archer I represent the United Federation of Planets we mean you no harm Captain Martin says as she looks at the leader. He looks at her. Thank you Captain you saved us from uncertain doom in that asteroid field we escaped our galaxy from a terrible threat, that we have it's important that you don't send us back to our galaxy please the leader says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. That's up to my government but I will mention it to them Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods. The Archer docks with DS9 on the upper pylon while the Intrepid is docked on the other pylon, in the wardroom Commander Ro, Captain Kira and Captain Martin are talking about the refugees when Typhuss chimed in about them not wanting to return to their galaxy as he looks at Kelly. They don't want to return to their galaxy, why is that says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She brings up the star map. It's a brown dwarf star neighboring the Milky Way Galaxy the boys in stellar call it the Pegasus Galaxy it's 3 million light years away Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Captain Kira looks at the star map showing the galaxy. Who are they running from says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Bashir looks at them. From the medical scans I took of their chests the ones that are older then they look something that sucks the life out of their bodies, and they have some sort of enzyme in their systems but it broke apart their normal now Doctor Bashir says as he looks at them. Commander Ro looks at them. The question is what the hell are they running from Commander Ro says as she looks at Captain Martin. She inputs commands into the console on the wall. This is what we were able to get from their sensor logs Captain Martin says as she shows them the footage of the attacking vessel. Typhuss looks at the screen. I have never seen a ship like that before, its big like a hive says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He looks at it. Yeah and organic hull plating as well Julian says as he looks at the screen. Commander Ro looks at them. Captains have your ships on standby alert I'll have the Defiant on standby as well Commander Ro says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Don't worry we will be alert to any danger says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She looks at him. All right then dismissed Commander Ro says as she looks at them. As their leaving Typhuss looks at Kelly and asked to speak with her. Can I talk to you alone says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Sure what's up Kelly says as she looks at him. He speaks about Portia being in a penal colony. Its about Portia being in that penal colony says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. I knew this was coming out of left field I spoke with the JAG officer she's going to be there for at least 13 months, and community service Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. 13 months, sounds a bit harsh to me says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. The jury wanted 23 years without parole if it wasn't for our reports on how she helped us retrieve the sword Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You call 13 months a good deal for Portia says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Better then 23 years Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and kinda agrees. Yeah says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly then leaves. On the promendae Kaylee is giving most of the Athosians a tour of the station. It was ran by the Cardassian Union a race of people who were at war with us twice but are now our allies and they commited some of their warships to our home fleet, and when the Council figures out what to do with giving your people a world to live on and make a new life Kaylee says as she looks at them. Typhuss sees Commander Fryee giving them a tour as Commander Ro walks over to him. We lost contact with one of our listing posts along the Cardassian border and the Cardassians lost contact with one of their starbases most people are blaming the Cardassians and vice versa Ro says as she looks over to him. Typhuss looks at her. Damn it, well that's not good news at all says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She looks at him. No we're going to have to keep an eye out for people wanting to start a fight on the station Commander Ro says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You might want to add more security on the station, I could post my MACOs here to help the security officers says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She nods at him. I'll also ask Captain Martin if we can borrow some of her security forces as well Commander Ro says as she looks at him. He nods at her and she heads back to ops as Captain Kira is looking at the refugees from afar.